Give Me Five
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Riley is not happy with the new five dollar bill.


**A/N:** I'm sorry I just can't stand the new five dollar bill with the big purple five. I thought Riley wouldn't like it either and it's been awhile since I've been in the National Treasure fandom.

**Give Me Five: **

By: LOSTrocker

_Riley and Ben stopped into Starbucks before going to the next bookstore. Riley had some signings to do today and they needed the caffeine boost. Ben went to pay for his order but Riley stopped him. "No, I got this one." He said with a proud smile. _

"_Are you sure?" Ben asked him. _

"_Yeah man," assured Riley. "How many times have you paid for me? I just think it's high time to return the favor." _

_Ben had lost count with that one but he didn't mind. After all that's what friends did for each other. It was nice to see Riley with some money in his pocket. Ben thought they were all out in the clear with their coffee in hands but then Ben noticed one of the bills that the girl behind the register was about to give to Riley. It was then Ben started to wonder if he had to make a mad dash to the door without being noticed but it was too late. As soon as Riley got the change he saw the five. He was not happy. _

"_Are you freakin' kiddin' me here?" he demanded so loud that it caused attention from other costumers. _

"_Come on Riley, let's just go." Ben pleaded. _

"_No way," Riley argued. _

_The girl behind the register looked confused. "Is everything all right?" _

"_With him?" Ben returned. "No." _

_Riley ignored Ben's comment and turned his attention back to the girl. "Look at this!" he said and pointed to the large purple five in the bottom corner. "It's bad enough that no one takes this country seriously anymore… Do you honestly think this will help?"_

"_It's money Riley," Ben tried to remind him. _

"_IT'S PURPLE!" Riley cried out. "HACKIN' PURPLE!" _

"_I like purple," the girl behind the register spoke up. _

_Ben heard her. "See, there you go Ri." _

_Riley shook his head. They weren't seeing the point here. He liked purple too but not on money. It looked stupid. "But out of all the colors… Purple?!" He tried the register girl again. "I'm sorry to bug you but do you have an old five?" _

"_Excuse me?" the girl asked him. She was use to people exchanging bills for coins or vice versa but this would have to be a first. _

"_Move it along pal!" an old fat guy in the back of the line yelled out. "Some of us actually have a job to go to!" _

_A line had started to go around the block now. It was Starbucks. People liked their coffee and they were getting anxious. Ben really couldn't blame them. However, he wasn't anxious he was just embarrassed. One would think he was use to this by now but he really wasn't. _

_The girl behind the register searched for an older five but they were all ready running low on what they had and they were all new bills. "I'm sorry sir that's all we have." _

"_Gah!" yelled Riley as he threw up his hands in frustrations almost spilling his coffee in the process. "It won't be long and people will forget. It worked for so long I don't see why they need to change the thing!" _

_Ben couldn't take it anymore. "Excuse us, I'm sorry." He said and he yanked Riley out of the line so other people could get some coffee. _

"_Hey!" Riley protested. "I'm not done yet!" _

"_Yeah you are!" _

Abi was laughing by the time Ben was finished with his story on his outing today with Riley. "Remind me never to out with him."

"Oh you don't," Ben said as he lay beside her. "You owe me big for that one."

"Somebody had to go with him after what's-her-name split," Abi reminded him.

"Why does it have to me though?" Ben asked.

"Because you're his friend, and think somewhere deep down you like hanging with him," Abi teased.

"Nothing like male bonding," he returned with an eye roll.

Abi hit him playfully on the shoulder for that one. "Night," she said and before she rolled over on her side she kissed him. Ben took care of the light. Abi tried to go to sleep but she forgot one important question: "Hey, did Riley ever get his five?"

Bem smiled. As much as Riley embarrassed him this afternoon he knew his friend wouldn't be able to rest until he did. "He will before the night is over." And with that in mind he snuggled up with Abigail to get some much needed sleep.

In the next room over Riley was calling it an early night. He remembered back in the day when he could pull an all nighter but with book signings and books on the way it wasn't easy anymore. He was dead beat. He turned off his computer and went to bed. It wasn't under he went to shut off the light that there was an old five waiting for him on his night stand. He smiled and went to put it in his wallet. Riley would thank Ben in the morning.

**Fin**


End file.
